zombiepodcastfandomcom-20200214-history
9 - The Road to Living Death
Chapter 9 - "The Road to Living Death" Recap: : Angel, Riley and Datu continue to follow the tracker, with Angel explaining that it would be much easier to take out a large group if they’re all in the same location as opposed to hitting several locations. They take a break within a small liquor store, grabbing a few snacks and resting in a loft upstairs, which seemed to have been inhabited. Regardless of Angel’s mocking of the bow, Riley kills one that was hiding in the area, able to keep from attracting more with the lack of noise. After some looking around and idle chit-chat, Angel finds the shop owner’s shotgun, something extra to use for firepower. Datu notices one of the infected with a broken leg in the street, still walking without any feeling. Angel has Riley shoot it in the other leg, and it continues forward, not noticing that it had been shot. Angel makes a comment that Michael would love to hear about it in somebody’s journal, bringing up tension when Datu asks if they still need to write in the journals. Riley manages to ease the tension by finding more to eat as well as some liquor, hoping to mask their smell the same way as Saul. One of the trackers goes into panic mode before shutting off, leading them to believe that it was running out of batteries. They hear footsteps, thinking it’s a zombie but it turns out to be another survivor. They try to talk to the man, who is apparently ragged without socks, shoes or a shirt, but he only speaks to Riley. Riley gives him a shirt and Datu gives him some socks, trying to find out where he came from. He tells Riley that all of his old companions are dead and they give a pack of skittles to him to eat while the three talk with each other about him. Angel gives him a nickname of Skittles and they try to take him along to survey the area. When he notices the way they were going, he gets nervous, saying that a different one will get them if they go that way. Skittles states that this one is different and more dangerous than the smart ones and the big one, stating that he was different and “colored.” Riley and Angel seem to feel safer with him running off, while Datu feels wary thinking that Skittles might be right regarding the danger ahead. Getting close to one of the trackers, they go on the roof of one of the buildings, trying to get a survey of the area. Getting closer, they notice one of the trackers, which seems to have fallen off the zombie it was put on. They try to find the other transmitters, heading over to the rooftop of the other tracker, crossing by jumping from rooftop to rooftop. After crossing, they find the zombies that the other trackers are attached to. Before camping for the night, Angel has Datu pick up the tracker that fell off, who falls through roof onto the ground. Datu calls out that the zombies weren’t biting him while being dragged into the building. Angel and Riley escape to a hatch, trying to hide out in a restaurant, smashing some wine before closing themselves in a freezer. The two begin to get sick from the rotting food in the freezer until Riley lights a flame, using the flame as a distraction for their noses. Datu pushes the panic button on and off, letting Riley and Angel know that he’s still alive for the moment. Riley and Angel try to figure out how they’re going to get to save Datu and, more importantly, save themselves from their current situation while trapped in the freezer. Angel has a small fit, wondering of his bad luck of them losing the map and the roof collapsing. Riley informs him that the hole was actually a trap, adding to the list of traps set by the smart zombies. Angel gives Riley few pills of aspirin, claiming it to be sleeping pills, and they would head in to save Datu in the morning. Angel opens the door, waking up Riley to get out of the freezer and the two drench themselves with wine. The zombies all enter the building while they proceed to figure out the area. They find a pile of bodies where they notice that one within the stack was one of the dead ones they tagged. They hide behind the bodies as a zombie walks close, dragging a body along with it. Riley manages to take it down with an arrow, avoiding any confrontation. Angel checks out the woman that was being dragged by the zombie, finding out that she was alive, but barely breathing, but fades without any way to save her. They go around to attempt at finding a way in aside from the front doors, deciding not to leave until they find Datu. Trivia: *The original "air dates" for Chapter 9 were December 28th, 2009, January 11th, and 18th, 2010 Links: *Part 1: http://www.examiner.com/audio-drama-in-wichita/we-re-alive-chapter-9-the-road-to-living-death-part-1 * *Part 2: http://www.examiner.com/audio-drama-in-wichita/we-re-alive-chapter-9-the-road-to-living-death-part-2 * *Part 3: http://www.examiner.com/audio-drama-in-wichita/we-re-alive-chapter-9-the-road-to-living-death-part-3 * * edited for content and recap purposes Category:Episodes